sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Serpentis Narcotic Warehouses
Vorkommen: HiSecframe|Serpentis Logo, LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Tech II Cruiser und kleiner Typ: Combat Site (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: Betäubungsmittel-Lager der Serpentis Popup: This deadspace complex was built by the Serpentis Corporation to protect and store narcotic and military supplies for their members. The complex also acts as a temporary storage area for the corporation's traffic of illicit substances. While the entrance check-in sectors of the complex are not known to be heavily guarded, certain sections house experienced security staff using cruiser-crafts manufactured and funded by the Serpentis Corporation's income from illegal activity. DED Threat Assessment: Unsafe (3 of 10) '' Erster Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Narcotic Warehouses 1 Popup: ''The entrance pocket of this complex contains light peripheral security around the advent ware storages. Two acceleration gates give way to two different routes inside the complex, one leading to the check-in tunnel and the other to the more heavily defended security corridor. Visitors are cleared by security at the Traffic Management office, allowing members of the Serpentis Corporation access to the Check-in Tunnel. '' Meldung (3x): More Serpentis ships appear from out of the shadows. '''Gegner' *15 Frigates (Coreli Guard/Patroller/Safeguard/Watchman) - tw. damp In den beiden "Minor Supply Containern" befindet sich jeweils etwas Munition. In der Hinterlassenschaft des "Supply Traffic Management" findet nach Abschuss einen Chip (Fürs Gate?) und ein 5th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects. Gelegentlich droppt es sogar Shadow Serpentis-Faction Module! Alle anderen Strukturen lassen keine Beute fallen. Es gibt zwei Beschleunigungstore, eins in den Check-in Tunnel, und ein zweites in Security Corridor. Um das erste benutzen zu können (Check-in-Tunnel), müssen alle Schiffe abgeschossen sein, für die Benutzung des anderen (Security Corridor) ist dies nicht erforderlich. Zweiter Abschnitt A - Check-in Tunnel thumb|Serpentis Narcotic Warehouses - Check-in Tunnel Popup: The check-in tunnel contains warehouses and storages for equipment and drugs ready for categorization and registration. Incoming vessels are required to check in at the Staff Quarters before continuing to the main drug refinery and central warehouses. Meldung (3x): More Serpentis have emerged from the shadows. Gegner *18 Frigates (Coreli Agent/Guard/Patroller/Safeguard/Spy/Watchman) - tw. damp Die "Charge Ammunition Storage" und die "Serpentis Container" enthalten (wieder) etwas Munition. In der Beute des "Staff Quarter" findet man nach Abschuss einen Chip (Fürs Gate?) und ein 6th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects. Alle anderen Strukturen lassen keine Beute fallen. Das Beschleunigungstor führt in den dritten Abschnitt - Central Warehouses Zweiter Abschnitt B - Security Corridor thumb|Serpentis Narcotic Warehouses - Security Corridor Popup: The security corridor is the main defense barrier before continuing through the acceleration gate towards the main refinery and central warehouses. All guest passes and operation handling is made by the Chief of Security on duty. '' Meldung (3x): More Serpentis have emerged from the shadows. '''Gruppe 1' *1 Serpentis Point Defense Battery *28 Frigates (Coreli Agent/Patroller/Spy/Watchman) - tw. damp *1 Boss Cruiser (Serpentis Chief of Security) Die Aggro ist sehr zögerlich, so dass man bei entschlossenem Vorgehen sehr leichtes Spiel hat. Das Wrack des Serpentis Chief of Security enthält ein 7th-8th Overseer's Personal Effects und selten Shadow Serpentis-Faction-Module. Der "Charge Ammunition Storage" hat(wieder) etwas Munition. Das Beschleunigungstor führt in den dritten Abschnitt - Central Warehouses. Man muss alle Schiffe abschiessen, um es benutzen zu können. Dritter Abschnitt - Central Warehouses thumb|Serpentis Narcotic Warehouses - 3 Popup: The central pocket of the complex houses the drug refinery, narcotics storages and military supply warehouses. The headmaster of the drug refinery must clear all visitors before allowing entry to the acceleration gate towards the administration sector. Meldung (3x): More Serpentis have arrived. Gruppe 1 *4 Serpentis Sentry Guns *28-31 Frigates (Coreli Guard/Safeguard/Patroller/Watchman) - tw. damp *1 Boss Cruiser (Serpentis Refinery Headmaster) Wenn die Serpentis Guns angeschossen werden, antworten alle Schiffe mit Gegenfeuer. Beim Beschuss der Frigates hingegen ist die Aggro zögerlich. Der Serpentis Refinery Headmaster Cruiser lässt ein 8th Overseer's Personal Effects fallen und selten ein Shadow Serpentis Faction-Item. Die 4 Container (Charge Ammunition Storage und Military Supply Container) enthalten wieder etwas Munition o.ä. Abschiessbare Struktur, die Beute hinterlässt: Drug Circulation Refinery (Munition) Vierter Abschnitt - Administration Sector thumb|Serpentis Narcotic Warehouses - 4 Popup:The final sector contains the Supply Stronghold which houses the administration staff for the entire complex. No further information is available. Gruppe 1 *3 Serpentis Sentry Guns *30-34 Frigates (Coreli Guard/Patroller/Safeguard/Watchman) - tw. damp *1 Boss Cruiser -Serpentis Supplystation Overseer (Corelum Chief Defender/Protector) Wenn die Serpentis Guns angeschossen werden, antworten auch in diesem Abschnitt alle Schiffe mit Gegenfeuer. Der Boss Cruiser hier (Serpentis Supplystation Overseer) hat keine besondere Beute. Das Serpentis Supply Stronhold (es dauert eine Weile bis man es zerschossen hat) lässt ein 9th Overseer's Personal Effects und eventuell ein (oder mehrere) Coreli A-Type und/oder Shadow Serpentis Faction Module fallen. Der Komplex endet mit dem Popup: The trail seems to run cold at this point. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:LowSec